


Reckless

by feelingofthesea



Series: Sensation [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, M/M, Seduction, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: “Are you fucking kidding me?”Blaise’s grip on the door handle tightened, his brow furrowed. He squeezed the bottle of whiskey in his other hand so hard, his knuckles turned white.“You can’t just keep running around, knocking on my door. This isn’t Italy, for Salazar’s sake!”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: Sensation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077626
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year?
> 
> At this point I have just accepted that I'll probably spend more time with this mess I've gotten myself into. My dearest thank goes to [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48) for putting this into shape, I love you bb!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Blaise’s grip on the door handle tightened, his brow furrowed. He squeezed the bottle of whiskey in his other hand so hard, his knuckles turned white. 

“You can’t just keep running around, knocking on my door. This isn’t Italy, for Salazar’s sake!”

He slammed the door, stumbling backwards into the entrance hall, tripping over his own feet. 

“Fuck!”

His scream echoed off the walls and Blaise brought the bottle to his lips, willing the amber liquid to numb the chaos inside his mind. 

_ Of course  _ it didn’t work. It never did. There were still icey blue eyes sparkling with mischief. His bed still felt too large, too cold when he woke up in the middle of the night, absently fumbling for Scorpius' body.. No matter how often he told himself it was just his habit playing a trick on him, the sealed pack of cigarettes in the drawer of his nightstand kept calling him a liar.

Blaise continued drinking anyway, pushing the picture of Scorpius’ frame lingering in front of his door aside. He collapsed on the large couch in front of the fireplace, his vision blurring. 

There were so many different emotions clawing up his throat, it was impossible to name one specifically. A pained expression on his face, Blaise closed his eyes. He stopped fighting the fog the alcohol created and let himself sink into the welcomed embrace it created. The bottle slipped from his hand, hitting the floor with a dull thud, creating a puddle next to the table. 

  
  


____________________

  
  
  


“Looks like someone had a wild night. Was babysitting my son that much trouble?” 

Blaise blinked against the bright light – disorientated. It took him a while to process where he was and that Draco was lounging on the armchair next to the couch, watching him with a smirk. 

“Merlin, Blaise. How much did you drink?”

He honestly didn’t know. He’d stopped caring some time in the course of the night.

Blaise was restless after Draco left, annoyed, but most of all he was  _ angry _ . Because of a lot of things, but most of all at Draco for his constant backhanded comments. His damn heart stopped every time Draco mentioned Scorpius, just to start racing the next second, because he was sure  _ this time _ Draco had caught up.

He paced through Zabini Manor for what could have easily been an eternity. As he stood in his study for the fifth time— _ almost _ reaching for another bottle of whiskey—he’d had enough. With a mental  _ fuck you _ to Draco and his Lucius tendencies, never even so much as hinting what his cards were, he penned a letter, sending it off to Malfoy Manor without wasting another thought on it.

____________________

  
  
  


Thrumming his fingertips against his desk Blaise waited. Hating himself a little more with every second that passed. He was frowning over his impulsive decision to send that letter, but then there was a sweet talking voice in his mind reminding him that he was supposed to enjoy his damn holidays. 

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Are you going to slam that door into my face again, or were you sober enough when you wrote that letter to actually mean it?”

Blaise barely waited for Scorpius to finish speaking before he shot to his feet, grasped Scorpius’ collar and pulled him in for a kiss. They stumbled backwards into his study in a completely different frenzy than Blaise the night before.

“Ah, so you did mean it.” Scorpius uttered, pressing his body closer to Blaise’s. “I was under the impression you were trying to ignore me.”

Blaise growled, deep in his throat, sucking Scorpius’ earlobe between his lips, biting down – hard. 

“Shut. Up.”

His anger was only fueled by the smug look on Scorpius’ face. With three long strides he crowded Scorpius against his desk, shoving everything on it to the floor with one swift movement. Ink sunk into the ancient rug, but Blaise cared so little about it, he barely even noticed. He was trapped in a tunnel of lust and rage as he frantically gripped Scorpius’ hips, lifting him onto the desk.

“Normally you aren’t in a rush like this. Does that mean you missed me or something?“

Blaise didn’t even need to see the expression on Scorpius’ face, he could  _ hear _ that fucking smirk. Slightly breathless, but maintaining its full effect and today it did everything to spark his animosity. He threaded his fingers through fine strands of blonde hair at the base of Scorpius’ neck, pulling his head aside – rough. He relished the gasped response, kissing his way along Scorpius’ throat and further down. 

His kisses weren’t soft, there was probably more teeth than tongue, but that was his  _ fucking _ mood right now. Someone had to put this boy in his place. Vigorously Blaise pushed Scorpius’ thighs apart, ripping his shirt over his head, harshly pulling Scorpius’ out of the way. His nails left marks on hot, soft skin. Thin red lines telling their own story, of want, desire and giving in –  _ again _ .

Blaise thrust his hips forward, hard, swallowing Scorpius’ moan with another searing kiss only stopping his wandering hands to pin down Scorpius’. He wasn’t going to let himself be distracted, not today and still Scorpius made him shiver as he wrapped his legs around Blaise’s waist pulling him impossibly closer. 

Pressing his palm flat against Scorpius’ chest Blaise pushed him backwards, growling. He fumbled with Scorpius’ belt, but sent his plans to hell as fingertips reached for his torso and just grasped Scorpius’ cock, fabric separating them. A shared sigh filled his study and Scorpius pushed himself onto his forearms, the ever present smirk slightly slipping.

Drawing satisfaction from the crack in Scorpius’ confident facade Blaise leaned down, sucking one of Scorpius’ nipples between his lips. Biting down – harsh, before his tongue shot forward, soothing the sting. Scorpius’ bucked his hips against Blaise’s hand, gazing up at him through his lashes, the mischievous smirk fully in place again.

“Are you going to play all night, or are you actually going to fuck me?“

With a primal growl Blaise grasped Scorpius’ shoulders and pulled him to his feet again, just to push him to his knees the next second.

“If you don’t keep that pretty mouth shut  _ now,  _ I’ll make you.”

Blaise’s voice was low, dangerous, barely audible but in the silence of his ancient home it snapped like a whip. Scorpius’ had Blaise’s trousers open in an instant, he didn’t even bother pushing them down before he wrapped his mouth around the tip of Blaise’s cock.

Blaise let himself reel in pleasure for a few heartbeats, before his mood caught up and barely concealed anger and disgust at himself bubbled under his skin again. He fought for control and with every kiss, every push, every thrust he tried to regain his own respect. But as soon as he opened his eyes to the chaos in his study, chest heaving, Scorpius’s body still under him,  _ around _ him, reality came crashing back down. 

Still gasping for air and his clothes askew Blaise had shoved Scorpius into the fireplace, not waiting for him to call out for Malfoy Manor. 

  
  


____________________

  
  
  


He’d turned the water of his shower ice cold, desperate to drain the feeling that crept up somewhere from the general direction of his heart. He emerged shivering, throwing on a robe and grabbing the pack of cigarettes from his nightstand. Ripping the foil off, he stormed out onto the balcony. 

The first spark of magic he created was so powerful he set the whole cigarette on fire, burning his hand. Cursing, he pulled out another sucking in a deep breath to calm  _ the fuck _ down. He’d hoped –  _ prayed _ – the nicotine would balance something. But as he vanished the bud and his heart rate was near normal again, the only thing he knew for certain was that this  _ fucking  _ boy somehow managed to not only snake his way into his thoughts, but also his heart. And, fuck but he he had no  _ bloody _ idea what the hell he was supposed to do now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
